


[底特律][漢康][R18]生命會自己找到出路(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][漢康][R18]生命會自己找到出路(完)

因為佑季和白夜的美圖而有的東西，話說這居然是個攻從頭到尾硬不起來的H....  
我到底在寫甚麼東西啊我.....

https://www.plurk.com/p/n0ozce  
https://www.plurk.com/p/n0p6x2

 

生理時鐘的差異一向是跨種族獸人戀愛的悲劇。

當然獸人不至於像真正的純種野獸一樣有這麼鮮明的生理特徵，比如只能吃某種食物或是只能在夜晚出沒，但終究還是有接近的生理特徵。

比如鳥族幾乎各個有夜盲症，犬族的嗅覺敏銳到無法使用任何芳香劑，而漢克所屬的熊族雖然不至於真的冬眠，但秋天食慾暴增，冬天活力嚴重降低是標準的特徵，但幾乎所有獸人族共通的困擾就是—該死的發情期。

當時間到了之後就會有某幾個種族開始請假，大熱門當然是萬物生機「勃勃」的美麗春天，家家戶戶夜夜笙歌。

身為一隻老熊人又喪偶的漢克已經好幾年沒請發情假了，也因此和同樣沒有特殊發情期的兔人同事康納成了搭檔，結果就這麼的湊在一起了，只是當時實在沒想到會有這種困擾。

就是現在這樣，發情期卡不上，無法配合年輕的情人性慾的問題。

他年輕可愛、甜美可人，有著毛茸茸耳朵跟尾巴的小兔子，此時正窩在他的懷中低聲哀鳴著。

「漢克......」他可愛的搭檔，柔軟的小情人，明明是兔子卻有著獵犬異名的康納，半褪著寬大的毛衣，褲子則早就扔到地上去，把他那柔軟又敏感的身軀貼在漢克生長著濃密體毛的胸口以及大腿上，白皙的皮膚因為慾望而泛紅，雙腿間粉色的陰莖高高的挺立著滴水，不規矩的在漢克的大腿上蹭著。

「嗯哼。」漢克半心半意的應著，左手撥弄著康納的頭髮和那雙生長著白色軟毛的長耳，靈敏的耳朵似乎一方面期待又羞於接受漢克的撫觸，總在漢克用手指輕夾著他的耳朵玩弄的時候懺抖著逃開，然後又怯生生的垂下來期待著下一次的碰觸。

「多一點......」康納熱燙的呼吸噴在漢克的頸子上，濕潤的唇有一下沒一下的親吻著他的頸子，有時候更伸出那艷紅的舌頭舔拭著漢克泛著薄汗的皮膚，雙手向是想要把自己埋進漢克身體裡似的牢牢抓著他厚重的冬季睡衣，渾圓的臀部和小巧的尾巴因為主動挺腰磨蹭而晃動著，漢克的卻沒有去碰觸他的尾巴，而是揉弄著康納有彈性的臀部，連帶著逗弄那個他今年春天才好好地造訪、疼愛、擴張過的小洞。

「忍著點。」眼前活色生香的景色足以叫一個男人的大頭小頭都充血充到爆血管，但是對於冬季的漢克安德森而言，康納最大的意義是個活暖爐，雖然他心中充滿著對年輕情人的愛情，但是小老弟卻半點不肯合作的軟著，康納陰莖上滴下來的水都快把他的老二弄濕了，但那個理當奮勇向前頂天立地的器官還是縮在那裏毫無作為。

 

「我一直都在忍啊 ......」正值壯年的兔人委屈的說著，把自己埋在男人的頸肩吸取著他濃烈的體味。「手指......進來......」

「玩具不夠嗎？」漢克微笑著親吻了下康納的耳朵，那靈活的雙耳因此抖動了一下，而耳朵的主人抬起頭來，將雙唇印上他的嘴。

「不夠......怎樣都不夠......」康納嚅囁著欲求不滿的話語，雙手放棄了虐待衣服轉而摟住了漢克的頸子，漢克則從善如流地把食指和中指探入了那窄小的入口，才深入了兩個指節就碰觸到了在熱燙的穴道裡頭震動著的跳蛋。

「無線的？不怕卡在裡面嗎？」漢克溫溫的說著，一邊用兩根手指抽插著康納已經潤滑過的柔軟後穴，熱燙的內壁在插入的同時立刻迎上來夾住他的手指，指尖在抽插中不時地碰到震動中的跳蛋，一點一滴的往康納的深處推去，他的男孩因此而發出了婉轉甜美的哀鳴，尾椎上的尾巴細毛也因此而顫動著，格外的惹人憐愛。

「漢、漢克會、幫我拿出、拿出來......」康納一邊說著一邊晃動著臀部，用漢克的手指操著自己，那骨節粗大的手指平時會溫柔的摸著他的頭和耳朵，在這時候則會巧妙的、有力的抽插著、揉弄著他的後穴，準確的刺激他的敏感點，雖然沒辦法替代漢克那粗大熱燙的陰莖，但也足以平息激烈的慾火。

「要現在拿嗎？」漢克將康納的身體撐起來，讓他跪在床墊上，好讓康納渾圓的臀部更貼近自己，當然遲遲得不到慰藉仍舊翹的老高的陰莖這樣貼在他的胸口，漢克並不在意這點小事，他看著那吞進自己兩根手指的肉穴，拿起一旁的潤滑劑倒上更多，然後將左手食指和中指也逐一探了進去。

「啊、啊.....漢克......」康那因為那緊繃的填充感而挺起了腰，但仍努力地放送肌肉讓漢克的手指能夠深入他的體內，他粗大結實的手指交替著在康納濕潤的菊穴中進出著，彷彿要擴張那個肉穴似的時不時扳開入口的肌肉，又好像是在欣賞內裡似的觀察著紅色的肉壁，然後又一下子深入到極限，讓跳蛋在他的敏感點上肆虐，足夠的潤滑液發出羞人的咕啾聲，沿著大腿滑下到床墊上，康納不斷的媚叫著，又軟又甜的喊著漢克的名字，作為回報，漢克專心致志的玩弄那個因為沒有肉棒安慰而發癢的肉穴，接著更進一步的，低下頭將挺立多時的陰莖含入口中。 

 

毫無保留的深喉讓康納發出了近乎哀鳴的叫喊，漢克忍著嘔吐反射將康納的陽具一含到底，可能是因為康納的飲食習慣與自己完全不同，那本該滿溢著濃重騷味的地方並沒有讓人反感的味道，真要說的話大概是草腥味吧，漢克半心半意的想著，用喉底的肌肉按摩著那泛著前液的頂端，一如所料的讓康納全身緊繃。

康納抱著漢克的頭，低下上身無力的靠在男人的頭上，粉嫩的嘴唇一邊吐著愛語一邊輕含著年長情人毛茸茸的短耳，溫熱的氣息讓漢克從喉底發出了哼聲，連帶震動了口中的硬物，被前後夾攻的康納不自覺的晃動著臀部，求取著更多更深的快感，漢克配合著康納的律動吞吐著，雙手也沒有閒著的繼續玩弄著濕熱的軟穴，貪得無厭的兔人收緊了臀部感受漢克帶著厚繭的手指，戳刺著前方溫熱潮濕的口腔。

但漢克沒有讓小情人這麼容易得逞，他心知讓他射到太快馬上就會再來一輪，人類跟兔子一樣都是全年發情的種族，兔人直接把這個特點發揮了兩倍，加上康納又年輕，不應期短的嚇人。

漢克讓康納在他的嘴裡肆虐了一陣子，然後當康納繃緊了身體夾緊臀部的那一瞬間將老二吐了出來，即將絕頂的康納因為失去了可以抽插的口腔發出了不滿的哀鳴，而身軀龐大的熊人根本不搭理他，甚至連手指都抽了出來，將嬌小的兔子摜倒在床上。

「漢克……」康納棕色的雙眼盈滿了淚水，彷彿隨時都要ͅ掉下來ͅ，挺立的乳尖和被舔的整根都光滑濕黏的老二、滿溢著潤滑劑的穴都控訴著愛人的無情，漢克懶懶的笑了笑，把康納的身軀翻了過去。

「給你別的。」漢克趴在床上，雙手扳開那已經被他玩弄的紅腫的穴口。「來，自己把跳蛋弄出來。」

「咦……」康納眨了眨眼，訝異地回過頭望著漢克，後者回以溫厚的笑容：

「乖，用點力，自己排出來。」

「我……試試看……」康納羞得把臉埋到枕頭裡，卻沒有拒絕漢克的要求，他翹高了屁股方便自己用力，兀自震動著的跳蛋在他試圖排出的時候仍然砌而不捨的刺激著他的敏感點，好幾次讓康納呻吟著放棄，又讓跳蛋回到原處，更何況漢克剛剛玩弄他屁眼的動作把跳蛋往裡頭推了不少，康納又羞又急，穴口不斷的收縮，努力到他腰肢酸軟才好不容易把跳蛋推到了穴口。

漢克看著那緊縮的小洞裡頭終於冒頭的白色玩具如同產卵一般帶著潤滑液和腸液滾落床上，光潤的塑膠依舊震動著發出嗡嗡的聲音，而那穴口則宛如呼吸似的翳張著，彷彿在呼喊著要更多的東西去填滿它。

男人順應這樣的呼喊，低下頭去扳開那軟嫩濕潤臀辦，用粗厚的舌頭舔上那水光瀲灩的肉壁，如願地聽到一聲高亢的驚呼，熾熱的肉壁立刻纏上了柔軟的舌頭，引領漢克更加深入，但男人依舊不讓康納如願，反而只是在淺處逡巡著，在穴口舔舐著，無論康納怎樣哀求或搖晃臀部，冬天的熊人仍舊不動如山，甚至離開了飢渴的菊穴，往下略過敏感嬌嫩的會陰，含弄康納渾圓的睪丸，然後再回到那個不住張合的洞口。

如此兩三輪下來，康納已經從原本的浪叫變成無力地啜泣，他的老二因為沒有足夠的刺激跟本無法射精，而需要粗大肉棒安慰的菊穴只能得到搔癢似的舌觸，他哭著呢喃情人的名字想要得到同情，漢克終於在康納垮下了腰，連支撐自己的身體都無力的時候有了更進一步的動作─他將剛才放在一邊預熱的假陽具緩緩地插入了康納挨餓的後穴裡頭。

說真的，作為一個男人，沒辦法滿足愛人實在是有點丟臉，漢克也不是沒有疙瘩，但是生物跟生理限制擺在你眼前的時候真的是連吃藥都沒辦法(是的，漢克試過吃藥，結果差點心律不整昏倒在床上，漢克從沒這麼後悔自己習慣與垃圾食物和頹廢為伍過。)

於是作為彌補，漢克手上和嘴上的技巧倒是越來越好了，當然，也缺不了翻模訂製的假陽具，他可不允許其他隨便甚麼大小的棒棒進康納的小洞。

「嗯......漢克......」在推進那碩大假陽具的同時，康納發出了甜蜜的低吟，彷彿那真的是漢克的肉棒，而不是甚麼沒有生命的玩具，而當漢克把震動開下去之後，康納的身軀因此而彈了起來，他的雙手緊緊揪著被他的汗水浸透的床單，不斷叫喊著的嗓子變得嘶啞，漢克一邊變著角度用假陽具插著康納，一邊抱著康納熱燙的身軀，舔舐著他薄汗的後頸。

康納得到得雖然不是漢克活生生的陰莖，但他也足夠滿意了，他知道自己是個貪心的兔子，他怎樣都要不夠，在「性」這件事情上他根本可以說是漢克的負擔了，但即使他這麼貪心，這麼淫蕩，漢克還是努力的滿足他、填滿他、愛撫他，蒼白的言語和獻身的行為都沒辦法表達他對漢克的愛，他能做的只有一次又一次的說著喜歡，一次又一次的把自己和愛語都獻給這個看似粗暴卻溫柔的男人。

他們宛如一雙湯匙似的彼此依偎著，漢克摟著康納的腰用假陽具滿足他，後者則回過頭去親吻著漢克那因為汗濕而沾黏著鬍子的嘴唇，那可不是甚麼美味的味道，康納很清楚這男人的嘴剛剛吸過他的陰莖又舔過他的肛門，但漢克既然舔得下去，他又有甚麼理由親不下去？更何況他對於自己的清潔功力可是很有自信的。

最後康納終於在漢克精準粗暴的抽插下高潮，射精感被逼回好幾次的陰莖歡快的吐著白液，又濃又多的精液甚至越過床單噴灑到了地上，但漢克並沒有把按摩棒抽出來，反而將它一推到底，然後將康納的雙腿夾在自己的腿間，用空下來的右手隨意的擼動康納還緩緩吐著精液的生殖器。

「康納......」漢克將頭埋在康納的髮間低低的呢喃著，兔人白皙的耳朵因此而搧動了兩下，然後把自己更往情人寬厚的懷中推去。「你先跟這個玩，等下我再陪你好嗎？我有點睏了......」漢克一邊說著，寬厚的手掌仍沒有停下搾取精液的動作，康納喘著氣握著漢克肆虐的手，但並非要阻止他，只是單純的將手搭在上頭而已。

「好的，漢克。」康納微笑著把自己縮在漢克懷裡，夾著那與他心愛的人尺寸一模一樣的玩具，忍受著在快感之後甚至可以說是折磨的震動，他知道他會很快再硬起來，也知道他的漢克會在次的滿足他，雖然可能是再他睡醒之後。

不過，他們總是可以找到平衡的。

 

康納聽著身後陷入沉睡的鼻息，甜甜地笑了。

end


End file.
